


Comforting Arms

by VictoriaHolmesWriting



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comforting, Fear, Fluff, Grief, I wrote this ages ago, Sorrow, jordan maron - Freeform, kinda syndisparklez, mentions betrayal, mentions death, mianite - Freeform, minor language, rip this fandom, sparklez, synhd - Freeform, tom cassell - Freeform, tom syndicate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaHolmesWriting/pseuds/VictoriaHolmesWriting
Summary: After jumping through the portal, the Heroes have to deal with the events in their previous dimension as they float through the void. Sparklez takes it the hardest and Tom comforts him.





	Comforting Arms

The Heroes and their companions sat in silence for what felt like ages. Each of them letting the recent events and everything that led up to their final battle with Mianite and World Historian sink in.

After some time, they started coming together and talking with one another; discussing the events that lead up to their plunge into the void and speculating on what realm they will end up in next. They took comfort in being with their fellow comrades, knowing that they weren’t alone in their suffering.

Though it had been days or even weeks (they couldn’t decipher time very well in the eternal darkness), Tom noticed that one of the Heroes had not moved since they left Ruxomar behind.

Sparklez sat a fair ways from the group with his knees tucked up under his chin. He stared off into the endless darkness, a blank expression in his eyes.

Tom walked over and sat down next to his friend. “What’s up, Sparkly-Pants?”

“I screwed up, Tom,” he said, tears rolling down his cheeks and disappearing into his beard. “The entire realm died. My own children died. And it’s all because of me. Because I trusted Mianite.”

“Oh, come on, Sparkly-Dick, you couldn’t have known that the goody-two-shoes god we knew in our old world would be such a twat in this one.”

Jordan’s body began to quiver. “Martha, m’lady, everyone warned me not to put my trust in him. But I was stubborn and I didn’t listen. Why the hell didn’t I listen to them, Tom?!” A fresh stream of tears flooded his face.

“You have a trusting heart, Jordan. The Mianite of Ruxomar knew that and the bitch took advantage of it,” Tom said. His jaw was set, furious at the pain the two-faced god had caused his friend.

Jordan pressed his forehead to his knees. “I feel like such a fool.”

“Well, that’s beside the point.”

Sparklez glared at Tom. “Not helping.”

Tom chuckled and put an arm around him. “Sorry, mate.”

The older man stared off into the void again. “I just-- I just wish she was still here.”

He sobbed again even harder and collapsed against Tom’s chest.

Tom wrapped his other arm around Sparklez, holding him close. His heart broke for his friend with every crying shake of the man’s body.  
“I know you do, man. I know you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in between my college classes right after Season 2 ended. I posted it on my Tumblr and Wattpad a while ago, but this is my favourite fic platform so I wanted to bring it here as well. I hope someone enjoys this even though this fandom is dead af and MiaNot is the most hilarious series title Sparklez has ever graced us with.


End file.
